A Love Note
by Niki is Yummy
Summary: Jake is an Italy and Miley Misses Him.But a Secret Admirer is Sweeping Her off Her Feet.Will Miley choose Jake or Mr. Whats His Name?Who's This Guy?R
1. I Just Can't Live Without Him

**Chapter 1: I Can't Live Without Him**

**Disclaimer I Don't own Hannah Montana**

Miley sat In the Balcony and strummed her Guitar. She looked at the stars. Her heart hurt from Jake not being around.

**Miley: **_"I miss you, I miss your smile, Cause my heart won't let you go."_

Robbie Ray walked in. He saw her looking at the Teen People Magazine. She was reading about Jake and his movie in Italy.

**Robbie Ray:** _Hey bud, It's getting late darlin'.Time to go Inside._

**Miley:** _Kay Daddy._

**Ring Ring**

The phone rang.

**Miley: **_Hello_

**Lily: **_Landing in 5_

She hung up the phone.

**Miley:**_5...4...3...2..._

Lily comes In bursting threw the door.

**Lily: **_HiMiles_

**Miley: **_Hey Lily.Did you hear about Jake. He's going out with Emily Osmet. Can you believe it?!?! I mean she's a horrible actress and Ugly as Hell!_

**Lily: **_Somebody's Jealous._

Lily Pokes at her nose.

**Miley:**_ Lily I don't know what Im Gonna do without him._

Miley Falls on her Couch

Lily sits next to her.

**Lily:** _Miley Its natural. Its Love and. You can't fight back .Just give it a week. They'll_ _be over before you know and Jake will be back in 3 Months._

Miley starts tearing up

**Miley:** _But 3 months seems so far away...I...I...J...Ju...Ju...Just can't stop thinking about him._

The Next Day...

Miley opened her locker a note dropped out.

**From:Mr.Right**

**To: Marvelous Miley**

Miley opened the Envelope with a Small Smile

_Dear Miley,_

_Your calming place  
Your smirking smile  
It lasted but a while_

Head framed with flowing hair,  
Confined in your comfort fair  
We were closely placed  
In a familiar space,

Your kitchen or bedroom hall,  
You standing down so tallUnafraid, you call  
Breaking down the wall

The way you walk  
The way you talk.  
What I miss most of all  
Will ever from my dreams fall

My vision so briefly tells,  
Of the eternal streams' well  
Waves and water swells  
Silence the lost and lacking knells

_From,_

_A Secret Admirer _

**End of Chapter 1**

****


	2. He Is So Worth The TorTure

Hannah Montana

A Love Note

Disclaimer I Do NOT own Hannah Montana

Chapter 2

He's So worth the Torture

Miley Smirked as she read that beautiful poem. When she glanced back into reality she saw 2 familiar faces crowding over her shoulders.

**Miley:**_ What the Hecks are you 2s doin'.I swear you 2 are nosier than Pinnacho at Christmas Time._

**Lily**: _What cha doin'?_

Lily said as if she had no idea what was going on.

Jake was practicing his lines in the mirror like the conceited guy he is Than his phone rang

**Jake:**_ Hello_

**Holly:** _Hey Jakey bear. What cha doin' Love .I heard of this great..._

**Jake:** _Look Holly I Told You were **DONE!**_

Holly Let out a stinging Le Gasp And angrily hung up the Phone.

**Holly:** _Oh trust me Jake its Not over til I smile For the Paparazzi._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Miley,Lily,& Oliver were all eating Big Macs at McDonald's but of course Oliver was eating like a monster around half the school so Lily and Miley sat at another table pretending like they also taught that they let animals in stores now. Miley was stuffing french fries in her mouth till not even a piece of lint fit. She was to distracted by looking at all the guys brave enough to bring a notebook a pencil and order a coffee. She wondered who He was that was writing those beautiful poems.

**Lily:** _Earth To Miley_

Lily Clapped in her Face.

**Miley:** _Um..HuH..What?_

**Lily:** _Whats wrong with you? Ever since 3rd period you've been acting so weird._

Lily Badly mimicked Miley

**Lily:** _Hi am Miley Rachel Stewart and Im gaga for Guys_

**Miley: **_You see Lily the thing is..._

**Lily:** _What?_

She put her ear in Miley's Face.

**Miley:** _I've got a secret admirer._

**Lily**: _Oh My Gosh!_

Lily started jumping up & down.

All of McDonald's started to Stare at her.

Lily was super embarrassed and slowly sat down.

**Lily:** _Are you for real?!?_

**Miley:** _No I just made up this whole thing up So you could embarrass_ your self.

Lily put on a puzzled look

**Miley:** _What do you think you donut?_

**Lily:** _So who do you think it is?_

**Miley**:_ I_ _Have no Idea But He's So worth the Torture_.

Miley went home and laid on her couch still day dreaming about you know Him.

Then the doorbell rang.

She opened the door

with a surprised look on her face.

**Tony the Janitor**: _Delivery for Milly Stewart _

**Miley: **_Its Miley & what the hecks are you doin' boy_

**Tony the Janitor:** _It's a part time Milly_

Tony handed her some Orchards and left.

A card came with it and Once again Miley smiled and opened the card.

_Dear Miley,_

_Whose gift this is you cannot know.  
My heart is in your keeping though.  
You will not mind my writing here  
To tell you that I love you so. _

_I know that you must think it queer  
For me to love and not come near  
But linger by some frozen lake  
This most romantic time of year. _

_I sometimes give my head a shake  
And ask if there is some mistake.  
It's lonely out here 'mid the sweepOf bitter wind and icy flake. _

_My love for you is dark and deep,  
But it's a promise I will keep  
As from afar I watch and weep,  
As from afar I watch and weep._

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Who's The New Kid?

Hannah Montana

A Love Note

Chapter 3:

Who's The New Kid?

Disclaimer I Do Not Own Hannah Montana

The Next Day at School Lily ran up to Miley.

Lily: Hey Miley anything on Mr. Mysterious

Miley: He sent me Some Flowers

Miley ands Lily went to the main office to pick up the new issue of the school newspaper. The Headline was written in big letters "Michigan All-star Moves to Malibu!" A picture of This cute Guy was On The Front Page.

http://img446.imageshack.us/img446/130/miguel1433ri.jpg

(Authors Note: Click On Link for Picture)

Miley: Who's The New Kid?!?

Lily: I don't know but he's HOT!

Miley Laughed. As they walked out Lily ran out by herself not knowing that Miley had bumped into the new kid.

New Kid: Im So...Sorry

Miley: Its (sigh) Okay

The New Kid was Lost in Miley's Eyes. Miley Was lost in his.

New Kid: Im Danny

Miley: Im Miley

Danny: Hey you wanna Go get Ice Cream After school?

Miley: Id Like That.

Miley ran to Lily

Miley : Oh My God!!

Lily: What!?!

Miley Did a little victory dance

Miley: I've Got a date with the new kid! I've Got a date with the new kid!

Lily: NO!

Miley: Oh Yes!!!!!!!

----------------------------------------------5:00pm--------------------------------------------------

Miley was wearing skinny jeans, and a white spaghetti strap with a black button Sweater only 2 buttons at the top were open. It was Chilli out. Her was beautiful Curly Today.

Miley: How do I look?

Lily: You Look Great!

The Phone Rang. Miley picked up It was the soothing sound of Danny.

Miley: Yola

Danny: Hey Miley Im Outside.

Miley: Be right there.

She Hung Up Hard

Miley: Oh My God! He's Outside! What Do I Do!?!

Lily: First Relax. Okay Darling

Miley took a deep breath. She went down stairs & slowly opened the door.

Miley: Hey Danny!

Danny had a rose in his hand.

Danny: These are for you.

Miley: Thank you.

She smiled Flirtacousliy. Lily was spying by the stairs.

Lily:(pretending to cry) My Baby's all grown up.

They started to walk up the street.

Danny: You look great.

Miley: You don't look half bad either.

Danny: So tell me about yourself.

Miley: What's there to say?

Danny: I don't know? Um...What's your favorite hobbies?

Miley: Singing in the Mirror. (laughed)

Danny: (Laughs) What about Food?

Miley: Oreos OF Course

Danny: McDonald's or Burger King?

Miley: McDonald's

Danny: Big Mac or Dollar McChicken

Miley: Um... Big Mac I guess. My Turn. Hobbie?

Danny: Snow-boarding

Miley :Food?

Danny: Chips Ahoy!

Miley: Your my Arch Enemy! Le Gasp Grr You!

Danny: (laughs)

Danny Holds Miley's Hand.

Danny: Were Here

Miley: Yummy!

Danny: Laughs

They go Into Mel's Ice Cream. Danny orders a Triple Scoop Hot Sunday For Them to share.

Miley: I'll Pay

Danny: No I'll Pay Im The Guy Its Tradition.

Miley: Okay I Give In

Danny: You are one Tough Nugget

Miley: Proud of it to.smiles

They receive there ice cream. Miley and Danny Shyly took small spoons.

Danny: So are your parents together?

Miley: No. My Mom Died.

Danny: Mine aren't either my Dad's an a Mental Hospital.

Miley: Oh. That's Harsh. So why did you move to Malibu?

Danny: My Mom Died.

Miley: Oh she Said Sadly

**End Of Chapter 3**


End file.
